The present invention relates generally to hoisting and lifting devices, and particularly to a portable crane for hoisting and lifting objects into and out of a vehicle trunk.
Present hoisting and lifting devices, such as cranes, are utilized in a variety of applications. One such application is assisting disabled persons in transporting their personal mobility vehicles, electric scooters, wheelchairs, and the like. Many such persons are capable of driving automobiles but need the assistance of special equipment to retain personal mobility and independence. This equipment, however, is often bulky, cumbersome and heavy, requiring special lift devices to enable people, especially those who are disabled or infirm, to load or unload it in or from their vehicles.
The Mann U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,200 discloses a wheelchair lift device for mounting in a vehicle trunk. The steps necessary for setting up and installing the Mann device in the trunk, however, may prove difficult and time-consuming. Additionally, the Mann device is not easily transferrable among different vehicles and the folding feature may prove ineffectual when the vehicle trunk is full. Heretofore there has not generally been available a crane or lift device with the advantages and features of the present invention.